Project Summary/Abstract The glutamate transporter GLT-1 (often called EAAT2 in human tissue) clears much of the glutamate in the cortex and hippocampus-regions of the brain that are heavily affected by AD. A significant body of data shows that GLT-1/EAAT2 is reduced and/or damaged in AD patients. Nonetheless, despite its critical neuroprotective functions in the brain, it is not known whether GLT-1 loss contributes significantly to the cognitive symptoms or pathology associated with AD. Addressing these key issues has been limited by: (i) the lack of an appropriate animal model that could be used to examine the biological significance of GLT-1 dysfunction in AD-related pathology; and (ii) the relative paucity of studies addressing GLT-1 dysfunction in the early stages of AD, thus impairing our ability to understand how GLT-1 dysfunction relates to the disease progression. To address these important issues we have crossed APPswe/PS1E9 mice with mice lacking one allele of GLT-1 to produce a novel animal model of AD that has allowed us to begin examining the consequences of GLT-1 loss in the context of AD-related pathology. We have obtained data suggesting that partial loss of GLT-1 disturbs spatial memory and alters A-beta (A) accumulation. We have also obtained new evidence suggesting that EAAT2 is aberrantly expressed in both prodromal and later-stage AD. Using APPswe/PS1E9 mice with partial loss of GLT-1 we propose to investigate the mechanisms by which GLT-1 dysfunction interacts with mutant APP/PS1 to disturb cognition. We also propose to extend our understanding of EAAT2 dysfunction in AD patients by identifying early occurring, pathologically relevant oxidative post-translational modifications of GLT-1 in AD. Successful completion of these studies will increase our understanding of how damage to the primary glutamate clearance system of the brain is involved in AD pathogenesis and may provide new tools to facilitate the search for therapeutic strategies that target this important neurotransmitter in the brain.